Niley One shot a little Miam
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: She is in an abusive relationship with him and finally decides to leave him while pregnant, what happens after is a mystery.


The girl was crying as she sat in the corner, her face bruised and bleeding from the beating she had taken. Her auburn tresses hung to her waist in knots and her shirt and shorts were tattered and torn. Her blue eyes shed more tears then she has ever before and it all came from a broken heart. How could Nick do such a thing? Miley only tried to love him the best she could but she guessed that it was not enough for him. Whenever she tried to confront him of him cheating on her with Selena her face always ended up busted and bruised, and her heart broken. Joe, Nick's brother, always tried to help her but she denied it, not wanting to tear the family apart. Demi, Joe's Girlfriend and Miley's best friend, was just the same but when she was needed she was always ready to step into action. Now all Miley had to do was get through the family Dinner.

Miley: *has makeup all over her bruises, hoping The Jonas's mother wouldn't notice* Denise Thank you for Dinner.

Denise: Oh it is no such problem Miley! You are family now that you are engaged with Nick, you always were.

Miley: *Thinks: If only you knew….* Thank you.

Nick: Miley! Babe! Let's go!

Demi: *Looks at Miley worriedly*

Miley: *Shakes her head at Demi* Coming Sweetie! *Leaves*

Joe: *Exchanges a worried look with Demi*

(With Nick and Miley)

(They both enter the house)

Miley: *Starts to go upstairs*

Nick: *Pulls her back by her hair* Listen up, I am going with Selena, I'll be back in the morning *hits her twice and Leaves*

Miley: *sobbing*

(The Next Morning)

Miley: *has all her bags Packed, waiting for Demi*

Demi: I'm here!

Miley: Great! *Loads her bags in the car* I am hopefully never coming back.

Demi: *Hugs her* hopefully you won't have to.

(They Leave)

(Two Hours Later)

Nick: *Arrives home* Miley?

(No answer)

Nick: MILEY!

(Silence)

Nick: *Starts running upstairs* Gosh Dammit MI-*Goes in their room, sees all her stuff gone*MILEY WHERE ARE YOU? *Tries Calling her cell phone but she doesn't answer* *Gets in his car and starts to drive*

(With Miley)

Joe: Finally, I know you're safe! *sighs in relief*

Demi: You can stay with us for now if you want.

Miley: That would be great *Smiles* I have some news too.

Demi: What is it?

Miley: I am having a baby!

Demi: *Hugs her* that is so awesome! Boy or girl?

Miley: Girl. *Smiles*

Joe: I'm going to have a niece! *Laughs*

Denise: *Comes in* Miley? Why are you here so early? Why are there bruises on your face?

Joe: *Sighs and explains everything*

Denise: *Hugs her* Oh Miley! Are you alright? I am so sorry my son did that and we will be there for your daughter.

Miley: Yes, and thank you.

Nick: *Bursts in* Miley?

Miley: *Hides behind Joe*

Joe: You are not allowed here *Glares*

Nick: I'm getting my fiancée!

Denise: Nicholas, I think its best you leave and don't come back for a while, I do not want to see your face and see how my son has become an abusive Jerk

Nick: *Angry* you don't know me!

Miley: I do! * comes from behind Joe* and you know what? I don't like what I see! All I see is a jerk who can't feel love and threatens lives to keep them with you. I see a cheating Liar who can't understand a woman's pain *tears fall* I see a man who could have been a father and loving husband but took the wrong road and lost both opportunities. I am no longer your Fiancée and you are no longer going to be a father to my baby girl!

Nick: *Gets tears * Baby? You are going to have a baby girl?

Miley: Yes and I want a husband who will be a good father and treat his daughter like a Princess.

Nick: I can do that Miley!

Miley: No you cannot.

Nick: Fine! *Tears are falling* Just Know that I love you. *leaves*

(Three years later)

Nick: I have had enough of missing her and not having Miley or my baby girl in my arms….I can't live on. *takes a gun and puts it to his head* I love you Miley Ray Cyrus and I love our baby girl *Shots Himself* *falls to the ground dead*

(5 hours later)

Miley: *Just heard the news, Tears fall*

Hope: Mommy what's wrong?

Miley: *Wipes her tears* Nothing sweetie, go play.

Hope: Okay *Goes and plays*

Liam: *Comes up and hugs her from behind* I'm so sorry Babe. You were both so close.

Miley: *sniffles* Thank you Liam, I love you

Liam: I love you too *kisses her*

Miley and Liam were married with 5 children with one of them Nick's, Hope. Though she loves Liam, she will never love anyone like she loved Nick, he was special and they will meet someday in heaven and hopefully be together. Miley knows Nick is watching over them and every night she looks up at the stars and whispers and I love you that she hopes she hears and a silent thank you that was never said. She will love Nick forever and she never stopped, and when it's Hope's time she will meet her dad.


End file.
